Broken Souls Made Whole Again By Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alexandra didn't think she could connect with anyone until she meets a certain Decepticon gone Neutral one stormy night. Done as a request for Transformers Cowgirl. :)
**Transformers Cowgirl, who owns Alexandra Zamarripa, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Broken Souls Made Whole Again By Love**

"Alright, that should be good for a few days."

A young woman nodded to herself as she examined the pile of wood she had gathered for her campsite fire. If someone passed by, they wouldn't think much about her unless they stopped to stare at her.

Alexandra Zamarripa sighed and straightened her posture. At five feet and 132 pounds, she wasn't very tall, but that didn't bother her. It made it easier to hide in the clothes, which consisted of black Converse All Stars, grey skinny jeans, a black tank top that was hidden under a slightly baggy black hoodie, and black gloves, that she wore to hide not only her hourglass figure but also the nasty scars that were all over her body and her hands.

The hood of her hoodie, which she almost always had on, hid most of her waist-length, dyed red hair and the four black and white piercings on each ear. Her face, which also hid under the hood, was tanned and she had two silver piercings on her left eyebrow, which made her black eyes with white pupils stand out more.

A black cross chained necklace completed her outfit and she now fingered it absentmindedly before going into her tent to grab some food. Being an outdoor person and having camped a lot, especially in the last four years, she had no problem living like this.

After eating, she pulled out her art supplies and finished working on some clay sculptures that she had created. Now that they were painted, she set them out to dry and smiled. "They'll be ready for sale at the flea market this weekend," she said to herself.

Her art work was not only her hobby, but also how she made money to buy food and other necessities. And no one ever asked questions, which made it easier for her, but she was always aware of her surroundings so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

A roar of thunder broke the silence and she quickly got her things inside her tent, glad she had set up her camp in a three-quarter shelter that was used as a rest area for some campers when they hiked and needed a place to stop and rest a moment. The shelter would protect her tent and supplies from the rain.

She had just settled down with her battery-powered lantern and a favorite book when the rain began falling and the wind blew harshly. "Good thing I hadn't built my fire, or this storm would have caused a forest fire with it," she said to herself.

Just then, she heard an engine that didn't sound familiar and she peeked out to see who it was. To her amazement, it was a huge jet that transformed into a robot and sought shelter in her camp. Surprisingly, the three-quarter shelter was large enough for this robot to be comfortably shielded in.

"What a storm," he commented before she saw his face spin, changing from a blue face to a red face.

"I hate storms!" This one exclaimed angrily before the face spun again, this time becoming a black face that looked like a carved jack-o'-lantern's face.

"But it's so much fun to dance in the rain and we could even sing!" This one said. "Come on, Icy. Come on, Hothead."

With that, he began dancing and singing. Alexandra couldn't help chuckling. "He's crazy," she said to herself.

Suddenly, the jack-o'-lantern face was at the opening of her tent and she jumped back in alarm. "Oh, a pretty human!" He exclaimed.

She quickly pulled out her twin scythes. "Stay back!" She growled at him.

He laughed, but she noticed his laughter sounded amused. "I like you!" He said.

Suddenly, his face shifted again to the blue face. "Ugh, I hate when that happens," he said and looked at the girl who now swapped her scythes for two revolvers. "Sorry about that, Random tends to be…unhinged at times."

She slowly came out of her tent. "You're Icy, right?" She asked.

"This persona is, yes," he said. "My actual name is Blitzwing."

Blitzwing was very curious about this human. Since the war had ended and he became a Neutral, he had been keeping to himself and avoiding humans. This one, who he could see was an expert on roughing it, intrigued him. "What is your name, my dear?" He now asked.

Alexandra slowly put away her weapons, her shyness overtaking her. Hardly anyone asked for her name and she preferred no one knew, but something about Blitzwing just made her feel extremely shy.

She heard him chuckle in amusement. "Don't be shy," he said encouragingly as he offered a hand to her, watching her slowly climb up into it. As he lifted her closer to him, he gently began removing the hood of her hoodie, but she grabbed onto it.

"Don't," she said suddenly, fear in her voice.

He gently smiled. "Come, my dear. I can't properly meet you without seeing your beautiful face," he said softly.

She lowered her head, still not removing her hood. "You don't like people seeing your face, do you?" He asked gently. "Perhaps a bad memory?"

She flinched and nodded. "I don't want to talk about it," she said suddenly.

"I understand," he said sympathetically. "My past is one I'd rather forget too."

That sentence alone told her a lot about him and she looked up at him before making a decision and slowly removing her hood, letting him see her face.

Blitzwing was in awe as he gently touched her face with a gentle finger, stroking her head gently. "You're beautiful," he said sincerely.

She blushed shyly, but didn't pull up her hood. He then showed her his three personalities and she no longer felt alone.

As each day went by, Blitzwing learned a lot about Alexandra, how she loved the outdoors, reading, listening to her favorite music, and visiting the library. He even found out that she had the same dislikes as he did, something that reassured him greatly. Alexandra was also happy she could connect with him like that.

* * *

Blitzwing was deep in thought. It had been four months since he had met Alexandra and he felt his spark beating faster as he thought of her. To him, she was beautiful, smart, and kind. And he loved that about her and about her talents too. He suddenly heard her voice singing and he moved towards her. He had discovered her secret about her singing, but hadn't said anything to her because he liked listening to her.

She had just finished singing a favorite song as she made her dinner when he came into view. "Hello, Beautiful," he said.

Alexandra smiled up at him, blushing again. "You like making me blush, don't you?" She asked.

"It brings out your beauty more," he said, half-seriously and half-flirtingly.

Smiling again, she went up to him, letting him pick her up and cuddle her. She snuggled into his hug, hearing his spark. "Alexandra," he suddenly said.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at him.

He took a deep breath. "I know you've been on your own since you headed out into the world on your own four years ago," he said. "And I know I haven't known you for more than four months, but…I've never before felt the way I do now about you."

Alexandra was now curious, wondering where he was going with this. Blitzwing took another deep breath. "And I want to feel that way about you forever," he admitted.

He now brought her up to his face. "Alexandra…will you…be my mate?"

At that question, she was stunned and looked at him in surprise. "You…you really want me…to be your mate?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he said.

A huge smile came to her face and she nodded. "Yes," she said, accepting his proposal.

A bright light suddenly surrounded her and she transformed from a human into a white femme Transformers with blue eyes and a jet mode. Blitzwing's jaw dropped before Random suddenly took over.

"You're like me now!" He exclaimed happily, picking her up and spinning her around.

She laughed happily as his persona went back to Icy and he pulled her in for a kiss. She held onto him as the kiss not only made her knees buckle, but made her breathless as well.

The love that had blossomed between them had made their broken souls whole once more, marking them as soul mates for life.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
